Téléporteur
en 2268]] du 23ème siècle]] ]] ]] Un téléporteur était un appareil subspatial capable de déplacer la matière d'un endroit à un autre de façon quasi instantanée. Le processus de téléportation se composait de quatre étapes principales : analyse du sujet, dématérialisation, transmission et rematérialisation. Il était traditionnellement lancé par l'ordre "Energie !". Historique ]] ]] sur l'Enterprise (NX-01)]] , concepteur de la version humaine du téléporteur, et sa fille Danica Erickson]] s]] Les téléporteurs ont été utilisés par de nombreuses civilisations à travers les âges, mais c'est Emory Erickson qui développa la théorie de la version humaine du téléporteur, peu avant 2121. C'est également lui qui conçut le premier prototype fonctionnel, à une date indéterminée antérieure à 2139. ( ) , les colons humains de Terra 10 affirment avoir hérité la technologie de téléportation de leur ancêtres, deux siècles avant 2269. Ceci est en contradiction avec les informations de Star Trek: Enterprise qui établit l'invention du premier téléporteur humain à quelques années avant 2139.}} Cette théorie du téléporteur serait encore enseignée à l'Académie de Starfleet au milieu du 24ème siècle. ( ) Au début de son histoire, la sécurité du téléporteur a fait l'objet de vives controverses, qui donnèrent même lieu à des manifestations lorsque la téléportation de matière biologique fut autorisée. Les débats portaient aussi bien sur les conséquences sanitaires que sur des questions bien plus métaphysiques, comme par exemple, si la personne qui se rematérialisait était bien la même que celle qui avait été dématérialisée, ou juste une copie de l'original. ( ) L' fut le premier vaisseau de Starfleet à être équipé d'un téléporteur homologué pour le transport de matière biologique. Au départ, cependant, il ne fut que rarement utilisé, en raison du peu de confiance que l'équipage lui portait. Son usage devint cependant plus fréquent lors de l'exploration par ce vaisseau de l'Etendue Delphique. ( , et al.) Ces téléporteurs de première génération n'étaient pas très fiables et même après la mission de l'Enterprise, la plupart n'étaient autorisés à être utilisés que pour le transport de matière inanimée. Même lorsque la téléportation devint monnaie courante, de nombreux Humains et représentants d'espèces à un stade de développement technologique similaire préféraient avoir recours à des méthodes de voyage plus traditionnelles. ( ) Avec l'avènement de téléporteurs plus fiables, le transport de matière biologique devint de plus en plus courant et entraina l'apparition des premières pathologies liées à la téléportation. La plus connue de ces pathologies était sans doute la psychose de la téléportation, qui fut diagnostiquée dès 2209. ( ) A mesure que Starfleet poursuivait son exploration de l'espace, les téléporteurs devinrent de plus en plus essentiels. Ils permettaient de simplifier les missions d'exploration en évitant d'avoir à recourir aux navettes. En cas d'urgence (médicale ou autre), le temps gagné pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. ( ) Au 24ème siècle, les téléporteurs étaient devenus le moyen de transport le plus sûr. Au nombre des innovations de cette époque, on comptait une technique de téléportation site-à-site (c'est à dire la téléportation d'un point A à un point B sans rematérialisation intermédiaire en salle de téléportation) beaucoup plus sûre. Au 29ème siècle, Starfleet avait développé une technologie de téléportation temporelle qui permettait de se déplacer dans le temps comme les téléporteurs classiques permettaient de se déplacer dans l'espace. ( ; ) Les principes de bases des téléporteurs de la Fédération ne différaient pas énormément de ceux des autres peuples, mais ils avaient une teinte bleutée caractéristique (voir ci dessous) Fonctionnement Vers le 24ème siècle, la plupart des civilisations spatio-pérégrines des quadrants Alpha et Beta se servaient du téléporteur pour les déplacements de biens et de personnes sur de courtes distance. La téléportation était quasi instantanée et l'individu téléporté ne ressentait aucun inconfort. Ainsi, Benjamin Sisko et Harry Kim, lorsqu'ils étudiaient à l'Académie de Starfleet à San Francisco, rendaient fréquemment visite à leurs parents, respectivement à la Nouvelle Orléans et en Caroline du Sud. ( ; ) Généralement, un chef de la téléportation était responsable de l'entretien et du contrôle des systèmes de téléportation. Au 24ème siècle, les téléporteurs pouvaient également être contrôlés depuis des ordinateurs autres que ceux de la salle de téléportation. Par ailleurs, brassards de téléportation d'urgence, transpondeurs et combadges pouvaient être programmés pour activer une téléportation à distance. Normalement, toutefois, l'activation à distance d'une téléportation était une procédure réservée aux cas d'urgences, où lorsque l'équipage d'un vaisseau n'était pas à son bord. ( ; ) Une séquence de téléportation typique commençait par l'entrée des coordonnées, phase durant laquelle la destination était programmée et vérifiée par les scanners de visée. Maintenir un verrouillage sur les sujets permettait à l'opérateur de téléportation de connaître leur position, même en mouvement, et ainsi d'accélérer la procédure de téléportation. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs d'une procédure standard lors de missions potentiellement dangereuses, afin de pouvoir lancer une téléportation d'urgence si nécessaire. Généralement, les coordonnées de téléportation étaient obtenues par le biais d'un communicateur ou d'un combadge. Au cas où ces appareils risqueraient d'être perdu ou confisqués, des transpondeurs sous-cutanés pouvaient être implantés sur le personnel en mission. En l'absence de dispositif de localisation, les détecteurs du vaisseaux étaient utilisés pour isoler les signes vitaux ou la signature énergétique des sujets. Ces coordonnées étaient ensuite transmises au scanner de visée du téléporteur. Ensuite, la personne ou l'objet à téléporter était scanné au niveau quantique par un scanner à imagerie moléculaire. Des compensateurs d'Heisenberg entraient alors en action et mémorisaient la position et la direction de toutes les particules subatomiques composant le sujet, cartographiant ainsi sa structure physique, ce qui représentait des milliards de kiloquads de données. Dans le même temps, le sujet était désassemblé en un flux de particules subatomiques, également appelé flux de matière. Ce flux de matière était brièvement stocké dans une mémoire tampon le temps que les systèmes compensent un éventuel effet Doppler. Le flux était ensuite transmis aux coordonnées de destination via le subespace. Comme toute autre transmission d'énergie ou de radiation, il fallait veiller à ce que le signal ne se dégrade pas. Un champ de confinement annulaire était créé pour assurer l'intégrité de l'information contenue dans le flux. Enfin, le processus était inversé et le sujet réassemblé à destination. Dans ses premières versions, et encore au long des années 2270 et 2280, les téléporteurs immobilisaient généralement le sujet à téléporter durant les phases de dématérialisation et de rematérialisation. Les progrès technologiques permirent la suite de téléporter des sujets en mouvement, dans une certaine mesure. . A partir de , les personnes téléportées sont capables de bouger légèrement, voire d'entamer des conversations.}} Fonctionnement (chronologie alternative) ]] Dans la chronologie alternative provoquée par Nero, le processus de téléportation impliquait le recours à un champ de confinement annulaire, suivi par un ciblage électromagnétique et un compensateur gravitationnel. L'opérateur appliquait ensuite un différentiel temporel, puis enclenchait un verrou de particules. ( ) Systèmes, composants et protocoles de sécurité Comme toutes les technologies de Starfleet, le téléporteur incorporait de nombreux systèmes, composants et protocoles de sécurité. En cas d'urgence, cependant, beaucoup pouvaient être modifiées ou désactivées. Les premières versions du téléporteur, au 22ème siècle, ne semblaient avoir aucune protection pour empêcher que d'autres objets n'intègrent le flux de matière alors que la téléportation avait déjà commencé. Des "objets externes", comme des débris, pouvaient être pris dans le flux et fusionner avec le sujet durant la rematérialisation ( ). Les tirs d'armes à énergie pouvaient aussi affecter le sujet, sauf si le processus était déjà suffisamment avancé – auquel cas le tir passait à travers le flux sans l'endommager ( ). Vers la fin du 23ème siècle, toutefois, les téléporteurs intégraient des protections contre ces "incursions externes". ( , ) Au 24ème siècle, tous les téléporteurs de la Fédération étaient équipés de biofiltres. Ils servaient à décontaminer les objets téléportés, évitant ainsi que des substances toxiques, des pathogènes, et même certaines formes de radiations (dont les radiations thêtas) ne contaminent le reste du vaisseau. Cette méthode avait remplacé un système antérieur qui nécessitait que le sujet soit totalement rematérialisé avant d'être décontaminé par un biais procédé à base d'énergie.( , ) Pour autant, les biofiltres n'étaient pas parfaits, et ils pouvaient laisser passer certaines infections ou virus encore inconnus, et ils devaient être régulièrement mis à jour. Par ailleurs, ils étaient incapables de filtrer l'énergie psychique ni certaines formes de vie déphasées. ( ) En outre, les téléporteurs pouvaient être programmés pour repérer et désactiver les armes et les explosifs. ( ) Sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité, les protocoles interdisaient toute téléportation en vitesse de distorsion ( ). Outils de diagnostique et de maintenance *Cylindre de test *Scanner à magnétons *Scanner paramétrique * *Micro-résonateur Composants *Biofiltre *Bobine de phase *Bobine de transition de phase * Bobine principale d'alimentation ou bobine d'énergie primaire (Energizing coil) *Champ de confinement annulaire *Compensateur d'Heisenberg *Compensateur gravitationnel *Console de téléportation *Discriminateur de phase *Interlock de téléportation site-à-site * Matrice moléculaire variétale *Mémoire tampon **Mémoire tampon multiplexe * Régulateur du téléporteur *Scanner à imagerie moléculaire *Scanner de visée *Verrou de particules Types de téléporteurs Quasiment toutes les installations et vaisseaux de Starfleet étaient équipés d'au moins un téléporteur. En revanche, le nombre de téléporteurs par installation variait beaucoup. Par exemple, certaines navettes disposaient d'un unique téléporteur, tandis qu'un vaisseau de [[classe Galaxy|classe Galaxy]] en possédait vingt. ( ) Les vaisseaux disposant de baies de chargement possédaient souvent aussi des téléporteurs de marchandises. L'effet visuel des téléporteurs variait selon le type utilisé par chaque peuple. Les téléporteurs de Starfleet du 22ème siècle avaient un effet d'"étincelles" se déplaçant vers le centre du sujet, en une petite sphère qui s'évaporait. Au 23ème siècle, les téléporteurs de la Fédération avaient un effet de "douche d'étincelles" jaune/or au cours des phases de dématérialisation et de rematérialisation. A la même époque, les téléporteurs Klingons avaient un effet de "brouillard" doré. téléportés depuis un vaisseau Borg]] Dans les années 2280, les téléporteurs des deux peuples généraient des effets de "vagues". Ceux de la Fédération étaient teintés en bleu, tandis que ceux des Klingons étaient jaune/or. Au 24ème siècle, les téléporteurs de la Fédération avaient un effet d'étincelles bleu/blanc caractéristique. Les téléporteurs Klingon avaient un effet d'étincelle rouge/orange, et les romuliens un effet d'étincelles vert. Les téléporteurs cardassiens et ferengis avaient tous deux un effet de "tourbillons d'énergie" rouge/orange. Les téléporteurs Borgs, quant à eux, avaient un effet de "tourbillon" vert. Une autre différence entre les systèmes de téléportation était la vitesse à laquelle ils opéraient. Par exemple, comparés à ceux utilisés par les Chasseurs, une espèce du Quadrant Gamma, en 2369, les téléporteurs de la Fédération étaient relativement lents. ( ) De plus, chaque type de téléporteur possédait un son bien distinctif à un volume particulier. Ainsi, dans les années 2260, les téléporteurs Klingons étaient totalement silencieux. La production des téléporteurs Mark V s'est arrêtée en 2356. Vers 2371, les téléporteurs Mark VI étaient considérés comme obsolètes. Les téléporteurs Mark VII étaient capables de déplacer de la matière biologique instable, à condition que leur inhibiteur de transition de phase soit correctement réglé. ( ) Téléporteur de personnes ]] )]] , 2258]] Le type de téléporteur le plus communément utilisé était le téléporteur de personnes, conçu spécifiquement pour le transport des êtres vivants. La salle de téléportation d'un téléporteur de personnes comprenait en général une console de téléportation, une plateforme de téléportation surmontée du scanner à imagerie moléculaire, d'une bobine principale d'alimentation et de transition de phase. La mémoire tampon et le biofiltre étaient placés sous la plateforme. Les émetteurs de rayons de téléportation étaient reliés à la salle et fixés sur l'extérieur de la coque des vaisseaux. Les téléporteur de personnes fonctionnaient au niveau quantique, afin d'assurer la sécurité des êtres vivants. Les biofiltres intégrés au système permettaient d'éviter que des micro-organismes dangereux ne viennent contaminer le vaisseau. Les plateformes de téléportation comptaient un certain nombre de plots, variable selon les modèles. Les téléporteurs installés sur les vaisseau terrien de [[classe NX|classe NX]] disposaient d'un seul plot circulaire, large, qui occupait toute la plateforme. Il était suffisamment vaste pour pouvoir téléporter deux à trois personnes si elles se serraient bien. Au 23ème siècle, les plateformes de téléportation de la Fédération possédaient plusieurs plots arrangés selon un schéma hexagonal. Des plateformes à un et deux plots étaient également utilisées. Cette configuration devint plus ou moins le standard pour les téléporteurs de la Fédération dans le siècle qui suivit. Par exemple, les plateformes utilisées sur les vaisseaux de [[classe Galaxy|classe Galaxy]] possédaient elles aussi six plots individuels disposés en hexagone, complétés par un plot central plus large pour les marchandises de petite taille. Le téléporteur installé sur les vaisseaux de [[classe Defiant|classe Defiant]], en revanche, avait une forme semi-circulaire et disposait de trois plots individuels répartis en triangle. Au 23ème siècle, les téléporteurs Klingons possédaient six plots hexagonaux disposés en ligne droite. D'autres, comme sur les Oiseaux-de-Proie, possédaient un petit nombre de plateformes en formation serrée. ( ; ) Au 24ème siècle, les plateformes de téléportation cardassiennes possédaient trois à cinq plots triangulaires groupés, comme ceux utilisés sur la station Deep Space 9. Le téléporteur de personnes était un équipement fiable, mais parfois fragile. Les bobines de phase, notamment, étaient vulnérables aux retours de force et pouvaient être facilement endommagées par les surcharges ou les tirs de phasers même à faible puissance. ( ) Téléporteur de marchandises Les téléporteurs de marchandises étaient des versions plus larges des téléporteurs de personnes, optimisés pour le transport de matière inanimée. En cas d'urgence, ils pouvaient être reconfigurés pour opérer au niveau quantique, rendant la téléportation d'êtres vivants possible. Par exemple, pour l'évacuation d'urgence d'un équipage. ( ) Les téléporteurs de marchandises se trouvaient principalement dans les baies de chargement des vaisseaux ou des stations spatiales. Au 24ème siècle, les plateformes dédiées au transport de marchandises utilisées par Starfleet étaient généralement constituées d'un plot unique, large, circulaire ou ovale. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Téléporteur d'urgence Les téléporteurs d'urgence étaient un type de téléporteur à faible consommation, pouvant être utilisé pour évacuer un équipage même en cas de défaillance du réseau énergétique. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual; ) Téléporteurs sans "faisceau" , un type de téléporteur sans faisceau]] Certains peuples ont expérimenté des téléporteurs dont la technologie et les principes fondamentaux différaient. Les Iconiens, notemment, avaient développé leur propre système de téléportation, baptisé "portails" qui leur permettait de se déplacer instantanément sur de très grandes distances. ( ) Les séparatistes Ansatas de Rutia IV utilisaient appareil appelé , basé sur le théorème d'Elway. Il leur permettait de se déplacer rapidement, de bénéficier d'un effet de surprise total et de se replier sans crainte d'être suivis, et même d'avoir accès à des zones protégées par des champs de force. Cependant, ce système entrainnait une dégradation cellulaire qui pouvait s'avérer fatale. ( ) Dans le Quadrant Delta, les Sikariens, utilisaient un trajecteur spatial basé sur le principe du replis dimensionnel plutôt que sur la conversion énergie-matière. ( ) Les Nyriens, quant à eux, avaient recours à un système appelé . Il était capable d'opérer jusqu'à 10 années lumières, mais à cette distance il ne pouvait transporter que de petits volumes. A courte portée, en revanche, il pouvait téléporter des équipages entiers. ( ) Ce était également utilisé par le pirate Tau a très courte portée pour piller les vaisseaux spatiaux. ( ) Voir aussi *Appareil de téléportation multidimensionnelle *Micro-téléporteur *Téléporteur portable *Téléporteur site-à-site *Téléporteur sub-quantique *Téléporteur subspatial *Téléporteur temporel *Unité de téléportation d'urgence Restrictions Durée La téléportation était très rapide, mais pas instantanée. De plus, une personne ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans le flux de matière. Plus il y restait et plus son schéma moléculaire se dégradait, et le signal du téléporteur finissait par être perdu. Tout signal dégradé à plus de 50% ne permettait plus de rematérialiser le sujet. Le délai maximal avant que le signal ne se dégrade à ce point était d'environ 90 secondes. ( ) En 2375, l'équipage du est parvenu à accroître ce délai en utilisant des amplificateurs de signal. L'objectif du capitaine Kathryn Janeway était de cacher des réfugiés télépathes et quelques membres d'équipage télépathes eux-mêmes dans la mémoire tampon du téléporteur. Cette procédure était appelée "téléportation suspendue". Toutefois, elle pouvait entraîner des complications sérieuses. Les passagers et l'équipage du Voyager ayant été obligés de se cacher des autorités Devores à répétition, plusieurs des personnes ainsi "suspendues" ont commencé à subir une dégradation cellulaire. Bien que le Docteur soit parvenu à les soigner, la dégradation était cumulative. A force, les personnes concernées risquaient de ne pas survivre à la suspension suivante. ( ) Le record de temps passé en téléportation suspendue est détenu par le capitaine Montgomery Scott, qui a pu survivre ainsi pendant 75 ans. S'étant écrasé sur une sphère de Dyson, sans communications et avec des réserves limitées, il avait modifié et programmé le téléporteur de son vaisseau, le USS Jenolan (NCC-2010), sur un mode de diagnostique en boucle. ( ) Boucliers De manière générale, il était impossible pour un téléporteur de traverser un bouclier déflecteur. Toutefois, il était possible de tirer profit des "fenêtres" électromagnétiques générées par la rotation normale des fréquences des boucliers. Durant quelques instants, une ouverture se formait à travers laquelle il était possible de faire passer un rayon de téléportation. Le timing devait cependant être parfait, et l'opération devait être en grande partie assistée par ordinateur. Cette technique a été théorisée et mise en pratique pour la première fois en 2367 par Miles O'Brien sur l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]. ( ) Les téléportations étaient également bloquées par les boucliers magnétiques. Ainsi, le camp de travaux forcés de Rura Penthe était équipé d'un tel bouclier afin d'empêcher les évasions. ( ) Il existait un type de bouclier capable de laisser passer les rayons de téléportation, mais il avait le gros inconvénient d'être également perméable aux tirs de phasers. ( ) Cette règle connaissait toutefois quelques exceptions : *Les Aldéens étaient capables de se téléporter à travers leurs propres bouclier, ceux-ci restant pourtant infranchissable pour les téléporteurs des autres civilisations. ( ) *De même, les Borgs et le Dominion possédaient une technologie de téléportation capable de traverser les boucliers de la Fédération. Certaines modifications, telle que la rotation des fréquences des boucliers, permirent par la suite de restreindre cette capacité, sans parvenir à l'annuler totalement. ( ; ). *Enfin, les Voths avaient la capacité de téléporter un navire entier dans leur Vaisseau Cité même si celui-ci avait ses boucliers levés et à pleine puissance. ( ). Distorsion L'utilisation des téléporteurs à vitesse de distorsion était interdite en raison des importantes interférences spatiales provoquées par le champs de distorsion. ( ) La téléportation à vitesse de téléportation était extrêmement dangereuse et n'a été effectuée avec succès qu'en de rares occasions. ( ) Malgré tout, il existait des méthodes pour y parvenir : * Si deux vaisseaux maintenaient une vitesse exactement identique (c'est à dire, si les champs de distorsion des deux vaisseaux avaient exactement les mêmes propriétés), alors la téléportation devenait possible. Toute fluctuation dans les vitesses des deux vaisseaux entrainait la destruction du champ de confinement annulaire et la perte du schéma moléculaire du sujet. * Si un vaisseau se déplaçait en distorsion et que le sujet à téléporter était stationnaire, alors la téléportation était possible en synchronisant le champ de confinement annulaire sur la fréquence du noyau de distorsion. Avec cette méthode, il était difficile d'acquérir un verrouillage correct. Malgré tout, le Maquis avait la réputation d'y avoir souvent eut recours. ( ) * A une date indéterminée entre 2369 et 2387, Montgomery Scott découvrit la formule rendant possible la téléportation transdistorsionnelle, qui permettait non seulement de téléporter sur de très grandes distances, mais également de téléporter sur un vaisseau se déplaçant à vitesse de distorsion. ( ) La téléportation à une vitesse proche de la distorsion était aussi possible, mais nécessitait de modifier la procédure de façon notable. Il fallait que le vaisseau d'origine de la téléportation alimente ses téléporteurs en même temps qu'il sortait de distorsion, et qu'il y reste juste assez longtemps pour que le flux de matière puisse être transmis. Le vaisseau repartait alors en distorsion. Des personnes ayant vécu ce genre de téléportation ont rapporté avoir eu l'impression d'avoir fait partie d'un objet inanimé juste avant d'être rematérialisés. ( ) Téléportation à des vitesses supérieures à la distorsion En 2374, l'équipage de l' parvint avec succès à téléporter des personnes depuis le [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless NX-01-A]] alors que les deux vaisseaux voyageaient en vitesse de souffle quantique. Voyager poursuivait le Dauntless, se déplaçant à une vitesse supérieure aux limitations imposées par la dynamique des champ de distorsion mais parvint malgré tout à téléporter le capitaine Kathryn Janeway et Seven of Nine. ( ) Portée Au 22ème siècle, la portée maximale normale des téléporteurs terriens était de 10 000 kilomètres. Toutefois, au 24ème siècle, elle atteignait environ 40 000 kilomètres, et un type particulier de téléporteur appelé téléporteur subspatial avait une portée de plusieurs années lumières ( ; ). De nombreux vaisseaux du 24ème siècle étaient en outre équipés de téléporteurs d'urgence, mais leur portée ne dépassait pas une dizaine de kilomètres. ( ) Cependant, plusieurs facteurs pouvaient affecter la portée des téléporteurs. En une occasion, suite au vol de certains composants de son ordinateur central, l'[[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]] a été contraint de s'approcher à 500 kilomètres d'une planète afin d'y téléporter Kathryn Janeway et le personnage holographique Léonard de Vinci. ( ) Par ailleurs, la portée maximale d'un téléporteur dépend du peuple et de la technologie qu'il utilise. Le téléporteur connu ayant la plus longue portée était celui des Sikarien : avec une portée d'environ 40 000 années-lumières. Toutefois, il fonctionnait en exploitant les importantes veines de quartz présentes dans le manteau de Sikaris, lesquels amplifiaient les signaux de téléportation. Pour cette raison, la technologie des Sikarians ne pouvait fonctionner ailleurs que sur leur planète. ( ) La technologie de téléportation des mystérieux employeurs de Gary Seven devait posséder, selon Spock, une portée d'au moins une centaine d'années lumières. Scotty fit remarquer que le rayon de Seven était si puissant que tous les circuits d'enregistrement du téléporteur avaient fondus. Il ne pouvait donc pas dire sur quelle distance Gary Seven s'était téléporté, ni même s'il n'avait pas été téléporté à travers le temps. La manière exacte dont les employeurs de Seven sont parvenus à réaliser ceci reste indéterminée. Il n'y eut aucun autre contact avec eux, et leur monde est resté caché d'une manière ou d'une autre. Toutefois, d'autres éléments ont montré que leur technologie était nettement plus avancée que celle de la Fédération du 23ème siècle. ( ) Les téléporteurs du Dominion, couplés à un , aurait eu une portée d'au moins trois années lumières. ( ) Radiations et substances Certaines radiations et certaines substances, notamment des minerais tels que la kelbonite, interféraient avec le fonctionnement du téléporteur. Dans la majorité des cas, les perturbations consistaient en une dispersion du champ de confinement annulaire ou des interférences sur les scanners de visée qui empêchaient le verrouillage du sujet. Ces interférences pouvaient être naturelles ou artificielles et se produisaient principalement lors des téléportations planètes-vaisseaux, même si elles pouvaient aussi, occasionnellement, perturber les téléportations vaisseaux-vaisseaux. Exemples de substances ou radiations interférant avec la téléportation : *Interférences ioniques *Magnésite *Orage électromagnétique *Radiations de thoron *Radiations hypéroniques Dispositifs Au fil des siècles, de nombreux dispositifs ont été conçus pour palier aux limitations des téléporteurs, ou au contraire interférer avec leur fonctionnement. ]] En 2293, Spock utilisa un patch au viridium pour localiser et verrouiller sur le capitaine James T. Kirk et le docteur Leonard McCoy sur Rura Penthe. Bien que n'étant pas à proprement parler une technologie de téléportation, ces patchs permirent au téléporteur de localiser les sujets. ( ) Au 24ème siècle, l'usage des amplificateurs de signal était devenu courant à bord des vaisseaux de Starfleet. Ils étaient fréquemment utilisés à la surface des planètes dans les situations d'urgence. En 2375, le Vedek Fala fit cadeau d'un petit cristal au colonel Kira Nerys. Il s'agissait en fait d'un marqueur de téléportation camouflé, d'origine et de technologie indéterminées, qui permit de la téléporter jusque sur Empok Nor, à plusieurs années lumières de là. ( ) A l'opposé, d'autres dispositifs, conçus spécifiquement pour bloquer ou interférer avec les signaux de téléportation, étaient généralement déployés en situation hostile. Ils rendaient la téléportation impossible ou dangereuse, limitant ainsi les mouvements des personnes et du matériel. Exemples de dispositifs intérférant avec la téléportation : *Brouilleur de téléportation *Champ de dispersion de particules *Champ inhibiteur *Détonateur remat *Inhibiteur de téléportation Téléportation intravéhiculaire Au milieu des années 2260, se téléporter depuis la salle de téléportation d'un vaisseau vers un autre endroit à l'intérieur du même vaisseau était une opération périlleuse. Les limites de la technologie de cette époque rendaient les erreurs très probables, et le sujet risquait de se rematérialiser au milieu d'une cloison, d'un pont ou d'une autre structure. ( ) Étrangement, la téléportation intravéhiculaire ne posait aucun problème un siècle plus tôt. ( ) De plus, vers les années 2360, le transport intravéhiculaire était devenu une procédure assez courante et sans danger. Ainsi, en 2364, le commander Riker et Tasha Yar utilisèrent cette procédure lors d'une opération de secours. Lorsque de la marchandise et non des passagers furent téléportés à bord, Riker demanda à Yar de le re-téléporter dans la soute sans que cela paraisse lui poser problème ( ). Elle fut également utilisée pour des personnes un certain nombre de fois à bord de l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] : * En 2364, le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard et son Premier Officier William T. Riker se téléportèrent depuis une salle de téléportation directement sur la passerelle. ( ). * En 2365, lorsque plusieurs Bringloidi furent téléportés à bord en compagnie de divers animaux de ferme, Picard ordonna que ceux-ci soient transférés directement dans la baie de chargement 7. ( ). * En 2368, pour échapper à l'équipage, alors soumis à un contrôle mental, Wesley Crusher lança un programme qui le téléporta directement du pont 36 à la salle de téléportation 3. ( ). * En 2369, Liva l'assistante de l'ambassadeur Ves Alkar, fut téléportée hors de ses quartiers sur ordre du capitaine Picard. ( ) * En 2370, Picard, Riker et plusieurs autres personnes furent téléportés depuis une navette jusqu'au salon d'observation alors que la navette se trouvait déjà dans le hangar. ( ) Blessures Les blessés légers pouvaient être téléportés, mais la téléportation était impossible quand les blessures étaient plus graves. Notamment, lorsque le tronc cérébral était touché et que les fonctions automatiques faiblissaient, la téléportation n'était possible que si un volontaire prenait en charge ces fonctions. Cette procédure consistait à fixer un à la racine du cou du blessé et du volontaire, puis à les relier via un tricordeur médical. De cette manière, les fonctions automatiques du blessé pouvaient être stabilisées sur une brève période, rendant la téléportation possible. ( ) Pathologies Certaines personnes souffraient de phobie de la téléportation, ou peur de la téléportation. Ceci était particulièrement handicapant pour les officiers de Starfleet, comme c'était notamment le cas du lieutenant Reginald Barclay. ( ) Plus grave, sur les premiers modèles de téléporteurs, des erreurs au niveau moléculaire en cours de rematérialisation pouvaient causer à long terme des dommages sérieux sur les êtres vivants. Ainsi, certaines personnes développaient un syndrome appelé "psychose de la téléportation". ( ) Les personnes ayant subi un téléportation particulièrement extrême pouvaient également également éprouver un choc de la téléportation. Dans la plupart des cas il se résumait à une sensation de désorientation qui se dissipait rapidement, mais il pouvait arriver que le choc aille jusqu'à la perte de connaissance. ( , ) Procédures de téléportation spéciales * Voir article détaillé Accidents de téléportation * Voir article détaillé ---- Coulisses Origines * Le concept de téléporteur fut développé par l'équipe de production de TOS comme une solution pour déposer rapidement les personnages sur les planètes. La seule alternative aurait été de faire atterrir et redécoller le vaisseau (ou une navette) à quasiment chaque épisode - ce qui aurait pesé lourd sur le budget limité de la série (Star Trek Encyclopedia, 3ème édition, p. 519). Cette option a été proposée dans Star Trek is..., la première ébauche de la série, avec des atterrissages réguliers de navettes et, plus rarement, du vaisseau lui-même. * Une version révisée de Star Trek is... (réimprimée dans The Making of Star Trek, pp. 22-30) contient l'une des premières descriptions du concept de téléporteur http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Star_Trek/1_Original_Series/Star_Trek_Pitch.pdf. Même s'il ne porte pas encore ce nom, il y est décrit comme "un convertisseur énergie-matière qui peut "matérialiser" équipes d'explorations à la surface des planètes." La description précise plus loin : "Ceci nécessite énormément d'énergie et épuise les réserves du vaisseau. Cette opération ne peut être réalisée qu'à courte portée et avec une ligne de vue directe sur l'objectif. Des matériaux et des marchandises peuvent également être déplacés de cette manière, mais cela nécessite moins d'énergie." (The Making of Star Trek, p. 26) * Pour Gene Roddenberry, l'invention du téléporteur a été un vrai coup de chance, et "un de ces nombreux cas où une contrainte budgétaire nous a obligé à faire preuve de créativité, et à faire encore mieux que ce que nous avions d'abord imaginé.... Si quelqu'un nous avait dit", explique-t-il, " okay, je vous donne le budget pour faire atterrir le vaisseau', nos histoires auraient commencé bien plus lentement .... Avoir imaginé le téléporteur ... nous a permis d'avoir des scénarios déjà bien avancés dès la page 2." (The Making of Star Trek, pp. 43-44) * Le scénario de , le premier pilote de Star Trek, décrit un appareil qui "domine la salle de téléportation" et "pourrait être la version cauchemardée d'une machine à rayons X". Il décrit également une "chambre de verre" au-dessus de laquelle plane l'appareil - idée abandonnée au profit d'une simple plateforme. * Le guide du scénariste de la série (3ème édition, datée du 17 avril 1967) établit que "la portée téléporteur est limitée à 16 000 miles" (soit environ 26 000 kilomètres). http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Star_Trek/1_Original_Series/Star_Trek_TOS_Writer%27s_Guide.pdf * le guide du réalisateur/scénariste de Star Trek: Phase II contient exactement la même information. (Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series, p. 96) Pour cette série cependant, une "station de téléportation" devait être installé directement sur la passerelle de l Enterprise (Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series, p. 20). Elle devait servir pour téléporter de l'équipement, comme des petits outils, sur la passerelle (commentaires sous-titrés, [[Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (DVD)|''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (DVD, The Director's Edition)]]). * Le 13 octobre 1977, Gene Roddenberry proposa que les téléporteurs de ''Phase II soient capables de fonctionner à travers les boucliers déflecteurs de l Enterprise, même levés à pleine puissance, en créant des ouvertures dans les champs de force. (Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series, p. 50) Le guide du scénariste/réalisateur confirme cependant le contraire. (Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series, p. 97) Plateaux et accessoires * Le fond "psychédélique" de la salle de téléportation de TOS était fait en plastique réfléchissant. Le même type de plastique a par la suite été incorporé dans le système d'intercom vu régulièrement dans Star Trek: Enterprise. (Commentaires sous-titrés, , ENT Saison 2 (DVD)) * Les plots de téléportation de TOS étaient de simples telles que celles utilisées pour les phares de signalisation maritime. Selon John Dwyer, décorateur sur Star Trek: The Next Generation, "dans la série originale, l'éclairage sous la plateforme était diffusée par des lentilles incurvées, polies de manière à amplifier la lumière, comme on en trouve dans les phares mais aussi dans les gros spots pour éclairer les plateaux - et c'est de là que celles-ci venaient" (Star Trek: The Magazine, volume 2, numéro 12, page 25). Ce sont les seuls éléments du décor qui furent conservés lorsque le plateau fut redessiné pour . (Commentaires audio, ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (blu-ray)) Pour avoir une idée de la lumière générée par une lentille de Fresnel de 10 000 watts, voir cette recréation Flash d'une scène coupée de . * Star Trek: The Next Generation utilisa également des lentilles de Fresnels, placées au plafond immédiatement au-dessus des plots. Toujours selon John Dwyler, Herman Zimmerman lui aurait dit : "hey ! C'est une bonne idée, autant la garder !" - ce qu'ils fit (Star Trek: The Magazine, volume 2, numéro 12, page 25). * Ces lentilles se retrouvèrent par la suite incrustés dans le décor de la salle de téléportation de l'[[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]]. (The Art of Star Trek, p. 78) "Un jour - je crois que c'était sur ''Voyager ", se souvient Michael Okuda, "''je me trouvais sur une passerelle au-dessus du plateau et je regardais ces lentilles. Cinq d'entre elles étaient jaunâtres et ébréchées, donc je pense qu'elles dataient de la série originale. La dernière semblait beaucoup plus récente." (Commentaires audio, ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (blu-ray)). * Le téléporteur d'équipements proposé pour la passerelle de l Enterprise de Star Trek: Phase II fut bel et bien construit. Une série de quatre lumières vertes qui en faisait partie fut d'ailleurs réutilisée sur la passerelle de l Enterprise de . Dans ce même film, des spots pointés sur une boule à facette camouflée dans le décor servait à simuler à moindre frais les effets énergétiques du téléporteur de Regula I (commentaires sous-titrés, ''Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan'' (DVD, Director's Edition)) * Le motif qui apparait en fond du téléporteur de TNG provient en fait d'un sweatshirt que portait Herman Zimmerman durant le travail préparatoire de la série. Il cherchait quelque chose de différent des motifs psychédéliques de la séries originale, mais n'avait pas aimé ce qu'on lui avait présenté jusqu'alors. Frustré, il enleva son sweatshirt et déclara : "Voilà, on va se servir de ça !" Le motif fut par la suite incorporé dans le design du téléporteur de l Enterprise-D, lequel avait à l'origine été construit pour l Enterprise-A de et . (Commentaires sous-titrés, ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (DVD, Special Edition)) * Pour , l'éclairage du téléporteur de l Enterprise-D fut modifié et des spots jaune-orangés furent ajoutés derrière les lentilles de Fresnel. (The Art of Star Trek, p. 278)< br>Par ailleurs, les panneaux d'origne de la série ayant été légèrement endommagés durant la phase de préproduction du film, ils durent être remplacés par d'autres, quasi-identiques. (Commentaires sous-titrés, Star Trek: Generations (DVD, Special Edition)) ]] * Selon ''Star Trek: Communicator, des parois en plexiglas (éclairées par les côtés) et de la mousse acoustique tapissaient les murs du décor des téléporteurs de la classe Intrepid. (Star Trek: Communicator, numéro 111, p. 52) * Durant la phase de développement de Star Trek: The Next Generation, on suggera d'installer téléporteur directement sur la passerelle de la , mais l'idée fut abandonnée en faveur des turbolifts. (Starlog numéro #125, p. 46) * Les téléporteurs de la furent dessinés par Jim Martin. (The Art of Star Trek, p. 112) * Le design du sol et du plafond du téléporteur de la classe NX était inspiré des lentilles de Fresnel de TOS. (commentaires sous-titrés, , ENT Saison 1 (DVD)) Effet sonore * Plusieurs effets sonores étaient utilisés lors des séquences de téléportation. Pour la série originale, les téléportations entrantes et sortantes étaient accompagnées d'un thème musical composé par Alexander Courage. (Star Trek: The Original Series 365, p. 006) Douglas Grindstaff, monteur son de la série, retravailla ensuite ces thèmes. Selon lui, "c'était juste un morceau de musique. J'ai joué un peu avec, et je l'ai ajusté pour correspondre à l'effet optique de façon à ce que les deux soient parfaitement synchrones." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 27, No. 11/12, p. 83) * L'effet sonore du téléporteur de était une reprise des films précédents. (Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, p. 215) * Wendy Neuss, co-producteur sur TNG, alla fouiller dans les archives du studio afin de récupérer la bande-son du téléporteur de l'ère classique et l'utiliser pour l'[[USS Jenolan (NCC-2010)|USS Jenolan (NCC-2010)]] de . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, 3ème édition, p. 219) * La [[Star Trek: Generations (musique)|bande originale de Star Trek Generations]] inclut l'effet sonore du téléporteur de l Enterprise-D ainsi que celui d'un téléporteur Klingon. * Pour produire le son de la téléportation de , Ben Burtt, responsable des effets sonores, utilisa les tons les plus aigus de plusieurs carillons tubulaires. "Je cherchais comment ils avaient pu créer le son de la matérialisation dans la série originale. Je voulais quelque chose du même genre", explique-t-il. "C'était un son magique, mais je ne savais pas comment ils avaient fait. J'ai fait beaucoup d'expériences, et j'ai découvert que si je commençais sur le notes les plus hautes carillon ... et que je descendais lentement ... on obtenait un son très proche." ("Ben Burtt and the Sounds of Star Trek", bonus Star Trek (blu-ray film 2009)). Effet visuel Star Trek: The Original Series * L'un des premiers effets spéciaux de la téléportation montrait un rayon de lumière reliant le vaisseau et sa destination. Cependant, dans un mémo du 24 aout 1964, Gene Roddenberry rejeta cette idée. "Je pense que nous pouvons oublier sans regret le rayon de lumière animé entre le chambre de téléportation et la surface de la planète", écrit-il. "Ce serait moins cher et certainement plus pratique d'un point de vue narratif de 'dématérialiser' simplement les passager dans la chambre, puis de les rematérialiser à la surface de la planète. Nous pouvons aussi faire l'économie d'une rayon de lumière transportant l'équipage jusqu'à la planète." (The Making of Star Trek, p. 89) * L'effet final fut développé durant la production de , le premier pilote de Star Trek. Le 28 décembre 1964, cependant, Gene Roddenberry envoya un autre mémo, critiquant cette fois l'effet lui-même et faisant plusieurs recommandations. Plus précisément, il y demande : "Éliminer les lignes épaisses autour des membres d'équipage qui apparaissent pendant la téléportation. Suggérez un scintillement discret plutôt que celui "à la Peter Pan" qui a été utilisé. Enlevez la bordure colorée. Faites se dissiper ''lentement les membres d'équipage. Conservez leur image entière avec un léger flou plutôt que de les remplacer par cette couleur unie." Roddenberry suggéra également que, lorsque les individus se rematérialisent à la surface d'une planète, "''tous les acteurs se retrouvent avec un halo de même couleur plutôt que l'assortiment actuel." (The Making of Star Trek, pp. 117-118) Une animation de ce premier effet est visible sur la page Special Effects de StarTrekHistory.com. * L'effet visuel final du téléporteur utilisé dans The Original Series est une image composite crée par Howard Anderson Company. Comme il fallait tourner plusieurs prises pour réaliser l'effet du téléporteur, il n'était pas possible de réutiliser d'anciennes bandes, contrairement à d'autres effets spéciaux de la série (comme les torpilles à photon, par exemple). http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/st/interviews/anderson/page6.shtml * Un masquait la partie de l'image dans laquelle l'effet de téléportation devait être inséré. (Trek: The Unauthorized Story of the Movies, p. 40) * Dans TOS, les individus étaient immobiles dès le commencement de la téléportation - principalement en raison des limites techniques de l'époque. (commentaires sous-titrés, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (DVD - Director's Edition)) * Afin de créer l'effet de scintillement, Darrell Anderson a "saupoudré" de la poussière d'aluminium au-dessus d'un spot, et a filmé les reflets des particules sur un fond noir. Pour donner l'impression que le scintillement "montait", il a simplement positionné la caméra à l'envers. ( commentaires sous-titrés, TOS Saison 1 (DVD) ; Star Trek: The Original Series 365, p. 006) Star Trek: Phase II * L'effet visuel du téléporteur aurait dû être refait pour Star Trek: Phase II. Dans un mémo du 15 juillet 1977, Gene Roddenberry demande au producteur Robert Goodwin d'écrire une version préliminaire du guide du scénariste. Il y écrit : "Nous devrions préciser que le téléporteur à l'ancienne sera encore utilisé (même si nous allons un peu améliorer l'effet visuel)." (Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series, p. 29) Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Un nouvel effet a été créé pour . "Une unité de tournage et une équipe des effets spéciaux a passé des jours et des jours à filmer des tests dans la salle de téléportation," se souvient Leonard Nimoy, "comme si ça n'avait jamais été fait auparavant !" (I Am Spock, édition cartonnée, p. 167) * Le nouvel effet fut créé par la compagnie Apogee, Inc. de John Dykstra. Pour ce faire, ils combinèrent deux méthodes. Ils achetèrent plusieurs vases en cristal assez onéreux et les brisèrent, puis pointèrent un laser à argon sur les éclats, filmant les effets de lumières qui se trouvaient projetés sur le mur - et qui dessinaient des courbes de Lissajous. Ceci leur permit d'obtenir les contours de l'effet, le centre étant quant à lui obtenu par des effets de flashs et de moirés superposés l'un sur l'autre par des prises successives sur la même bande. * Concernant l'effet intérieur, Dykstra note : "c'est ce qu'on appelle un "slot gag" ... C'est à dire un effet bidimensionnel qui donne un rendu tridimensionnel, à cause de la manière dont le moiré apparait." * La séquence du film dans laquelle deux personnes meurent dans un accident de téléportation a été réalisée en combinant ces deux méthodes, plus une troisième faisant intervenir une feuille de Mylar pour "distordre" l'image des acteurs. "A la base", explique Dykstra, "il s'agissait d'une simple feuille de Mylar qui aurait parfaitement pu faire office de miroir si on l'avait laissée tendue. Mais en pliant la surface, on obtenait des distorsions optiques très inhabituelles. Donc, on a refilmé les acteurs (dans leur apparence normale) à travers ce miroir, tout en tordant la feuille pour distordre leur image." (Commentaires audio, ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (DVD, Director's Edition)) * Toujours concernant l'effet visuel du téléporteur de The Motion Picture, le spécialiste des effets spéciaux Adam "Mojo" Lebowitz ajoute : "les scintillements ne sont en fait que des paillettes dans une bouteille d'eau. C'est très facile à faire. Vous braquez une source de lumière dessus, vous filmez ça, et vous le collez sur la bande comme un composite." * L'effet visuel du téléporteur n'a pas été retouché pour la version DVD "Director's Edition" de , contrairement à beaucoup d'autres effets du film. "Quand vous essayez de tout faire par ordinateur," explique Mojo, "vous vous retrouvez à devoir dégoter un moyen de ''fabriquer les scintillements. Et au final, ça peut prendre beaucoup plus de temps qu'en le faisant 'à l'ancienne'." (Star Trek Monthly, numéro 86, pp. 51-52) Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Pour , l'effet visuel du téléporteur a été créé par Visual Concept Engineering. * Pendant un moment, l'aspect général lui-même de l'effet fut dicusté. D'après Peter Kuran, le fondateur de VCE, "''ce que nous, nous ambitionnions pour l'effet du téléporteur était bien plus intéressant que ce qu'on nous demandait. Nous aurions voulu montrer le corps des personnes téléportées se 'construire' en quelque sorte pendant la rematérialisation... avec le squelette en premier, puis les veines et enfin les vêtements. Pas tout à fait comme dans ''This Island Earth, mais plutôt comme un effet que j'ai vu une fois dans The Outer Limits"'' - de l'épisode "The Special One", pour être précis. (The Making of the Trek Films, 3ème édition, p. 34) Le producteur du film, Robert Sallin, opta cependant pour une approche plus conventionnelle. (Trek: The Unauthorized Story of the Movies, p. 68) * "La Paramount voulait un design très high-tech, avec un effet moiré et des flashs stroboscopiques", explique Kuran. "Et un point sur lequel ils ont bien insisté, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas que les personnes soient figées comme dans la vieille série et le premier film. Ils voulaient vraiment que les personnes puissent bouger pendant la téléportation. Nous avons conçus pas mal de mattes paintings animés de façon à suivre l'action pendant ces séquences, ce qui nous a pris beaucoup de temps. Et finalement, ils ont décidé qu'ils n'en voulaient plus et on a dû en jeter la plupart." (The Making of the Trek Films, 3ème édition, p. 34) * Au bout du compte, la Paramount opta pour deux piliers de lumières se fondant l'un dans l'autre. C'était certes un changement par rapport au film précédent, mais pas un changement radical. (Trek: The Unauthorized Story of the Movies, p. 68) * L'idée de permettre aux individus de bouger pendant la téléportation évolua jusqu'à leur permette aussi de parler - deux aspects de l'effet que le réalisateur Nicholas Meyer décida de mettre en valeur. (''Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan'' (DVD, Director's Edition)) Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Dans les phases de préparation des films avec l'équipage TOS qui suivirent, la question de savoir à quel point l'effet devait ressembler à celui de la série originale revint régulièrement. Comme l'explique Charlie Mullen, Superviseur des Animations chez Industrial Light & Magic qui a travaillé sur l'effet du téléporteur de peu après la sortie de ce film : "je crois que ça dépend du réalisateur. Ils veulent tous quelque chose de distinct, mais aucun ne veut prendre le risque de s'éloigner trop de la série originale et d'effaroucher les Trekkies." (Cinefex, n°18, p. 56) * Le même Charlie Mullen a créé l'effet visuel du téléporteur de Star Trek III avec une équipe d'ILM. "C'est la première chose sur laquelle on a travaillé", se souvient-il. L'une des exigences était d'avoir des effets stylisés différents pour Starfleet et pour les Klingons. Une autre exigence fut d'avoir un effet davantage localisé sur les personnes ou les objets. Au départ, ILM fit des expériences avec une animation, mais les résultats ne furent guère convaincants. "Ca ressemblait ''trop à une animation - du genre dessin animé''", explique Mullen. "Nous essayions toujours d'aller au plus près de l'effet, d'utiliser la lumière elle-même et pas du cellulo." (Cinefex, n°18, p. 56) * L'équipe d'ILM utilisa finalement une autre méthode, qui consistait à fixer un spot sur un support animé. Le spot pouvait être positionné avec précision là où l'effet devait commencer, réalisant ainsi le premier objectif de l'équipe. Chaque téléportation commençait par un roto-''matte painting'' de la personne. On coupait ensuite une fente horizontale dans le matte, au travers de laquelle la lumière pouvait être ajustée. La partie ainsi illuminée était la seule chose visible sur le support animé. "Ca avait un air plus net. Plus chaud au milieu, et avec un dégradé de haut en bas", commente Bruce Walters, l'un des deux animateurs d'ILM à avoir travaillé sur le film. "Un mouvement généré par ordinateur permettait de faire en sorte que la lumière s'amplifie rapidement puis se propage depuis le centre vers un bord, où elle disparaissait. Le spot retournait ensuite automatiquement au centre, s'atténuait à nouveau, et se diffusait du centre vers le côté opposé. La taille était contrôlée par deux moyens - par l'exposition, qui la rendait plus ou moins haute, et la tireuse optique qui pouvait être ajustée, au cas où nous n'aurions pas pu la rendre aussi petite que souhaitée." (Cinefex, n°18, p. 56) * Toujours pour Star Trek III, l'effet visuel du téléporteur faisait intervenir plusieurs filtres et quelques animations délicates. Par exemple, un élément lumineux bleu/blanc a été transformé via divers filtres placés devant les lentilles des caméras, de façon à donner l'impression qu'il était étiré verticalement. Pour la plupart, ces filtres étaient fabriqués maison. "Nous avons utilisé une plaque en acétate que nous avons frotté avec une gomme, toujours dans le même sens, jusqu'à lui donner un aspect 'gelé ", explique Walters. "Les sillons créés par la gomme avaient tendance à déformer la lumière dans une direction. C'est un peu comme regarder son reflet dans un morceau d'acier inoxydable." Des ont également été utilisées comme filtres, en en superposant deux couches. "Par exemple, nous superposions une gélatine rouge sur une jaune, puis nous grattions la surface de la rouge de façon à ce qu'en passant au travers, la lumière oscille entre ces deux couleurs", explique encore Walters. "Nous avons même utilisé des filtres moirés en combinaison - ça n'a pas donné un visuel moiré, mais ça décomposait la lumière de façon totalement imprévisible. Nous avons répété les mouvements de gauche à droite avec l'ordinateur et ça a créé quelque chose comme un rideau de lumière définissant les contours de l'individu - puis la forme du rayon de téléportation dans lequel le corps se dématérialisait." Des animations vinrent par la suite ajouter des petits effets de scintillement, surnommés 'bugs', et qui simulaient des éléments résiduels remplissant les espaces vides où les individus étaient censés se trouver avant la téléportation. Avec cette méthode simple, chaque effet de téléportation a dû malgré tout être filmé en quatre fois. Il a ensuite été décidé que la base et le sommet de chaque "tube" de téléportation devaient être légèrement lumineux dès le départ, comme s'ils s'allumaient progressivement. (Cinefex, n°18, p. 56) "Nous avons dû les passer en roto", explique cette fois Charlie Mullen, "et dans plusieurs cas quelqu'un devait se tenir devant la lumière de fond. Beaucoup de gens ont dû être articulés, aussi - en particulier avec des ''mattes paintings autour de leurs têtes et de leurs épaules, de façon à ce que la lumière de fond ne les 'décapite' pas si jamais quelqu'un d'autre se téléportait derrière eux." (''Cinefex, n°118, pp. 56 et 59) * Pour Star Trek III encore, un effet visuel différent fut créé pour les téléporteurs de la Fédération et ceux des Klingons. D'après Charlie Mullen,"Les téléporteurs klingons sont rouges et jaunes - ils paraissent plus agressifs, plus scintillants que ceux de la Fédération. De plus, ceux de la Fédération sont bien plus fluides, alors que les téléporteurs Klingons sont assez erratiques. Ce sont justes des petits détails, mais ça marche vraiment bien." (Cinefex, n°18, p. 59) * Créer ces séquences complexes pour Star Trek III fut assez intense, et certaines demandèrent l'intervention de quatre techniciens d'ILM, voire parfois plus. (Cinefex, n°18, p. 56) La plupart des gens impliqués s'accordent à dire que l'effet visuel du téléporteur a été Au final bien plus compliqué à réaliser que ce qui était vraiment nécessaire. Malgré tout, Charlie Mullen considère que les efforts considérables mis en œuvre montrent bien le degré d'implication et l'ambition de son équipe. (Cinefex, n°18, p. 59) Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * L'effet de téléportation de a lui aussi été créé par le département d'animation d'ILM. * C'est dans ce film que l'on voit pour la première fois une personne marcher pendant une téléportation (à un moment où Spock se rapproche de la caméra). Cette illusion - historique - fut rendue possible grâce à un motion control, exécuté par Bruce Walters (crédité comme "cadreur des animations" au générique). Ellen Lichtwardt, superviseur de l'animation, considère cet effet comme "la prise qui a posé les problèmes les plus intéressants à résoudre. ... Nous avons dû créer l'effet du rayon", continue-t-elle, "puis le synchroniser avec les mouvement de Spock, et enfin faire s'atténuer les scintillements à mesure qu'il se dématérialise tout en veillant à respecter la perspective." * Bruce Walters a également travaillé sur un effet particulier pour la téléportation de George et Gracie, les baleines de Star Trek IV. "Il nous fallait quelque chose de spécial pour la téléportation des baleines, vu leur taille", explique Lichtwardt. "Il ressemble beaucoup à l'autre klingon mais il y a davantage de couches de téléportation qui se superposent, et nous y avons ajouté un joli petit élément blanc." (The Making of the Trek Films, 3ème édition, pp. 70-71) Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Pour , l'effet visuel du téléporteur fut de nouveau confié à Visual Concept Engineering. (Cinefex, n°49, p. 41) Star Trek: The Next Generation * Pour Star Trek: The Next Generation la compagnie Rick Zettner & Associates, Inc. produisit un nouvel effet. Il se composait de quatre étapes : une disparition de l'image originelle des acteurs, un élément "douche" correspondant à l'initialisation de la téléportation, une brume d'étincelles généralisée, et enfin un scintillement résiduel au niveau du torse des acteurs. (Bonus DVD "The Making of A Legend", (TNG Saison 1) File:TNG transporter effect 1.jpg|Première étape File:TNG transporter effect 2.jpg|Deuxième étape File:TNG transporter effect 3.jpg|Troisième étape File:TNG transporter effect 4.jpg|Quatrième étape Star Trek: Enterprise * L'effet visuel du téléporteur de Star Trek: Enterprise a été conçu pour rappeler les origines de la série, tout en restant crédible pour le public. "Nous travaillons toujours dessus", expliquait David R. Morton de chez Foundation Imaging au début du projet. "Nous avons fait quelques expériences. Dan Curry en avait une vision très précise. A mon avis, il rendra hommage au style de [''Star Trek: The Original Series], mais nous voulons aussi qu'il plaise à un public d'aujourd'hui." En riant, Morton ajoute : "''je ne pense pas que nous allons nous contenter de faire tomber des paillettes devant un spot." (Star Trek Monthly, numéro 86, pp. 22-23) * Curry lui-même commentera par la suite, "Nous avons dû modifier l'effet du téléporteur pour qu'il paraisse plus primitif que ce que nous faisions sur ''Voyager et Deep Space Nine, tout en tirant profit d'innovations technologiques qui n'étaient pas disponibles à l'époque de TNG." (''Star Trek Monthly numéro 92, p. 11) Star Trek (film 2009) * La première étape pour Roger Guyett, superviseur des effets spéciaux sur , lorsqu'il dut créer un effet pour ce film, a été de visionner ceux réalisés dans tous les films et toutes les séries précédentes. (Cinefex, n°118, p. 67) * J.J. Abrams, co-producteur et réalisateur, ayant trouvé l'effet de téléportation de la série originale trop statique et trop plat, le nouvel effet a été rendu plus réaliste en intégrant davantage de mouvement, notamment par l'ajout de tourbillons d'énergie autour de l'acteur téléporté. Abrams demanda également que l'effet enveloppe chaque membre du corps de l'acteur, et même une partie de l'environnement immédiat. "L'idée, c'était d'avoir la lumière qui encercle les gens et l'espace qu'ils occupent", se souvient-il. "Ce n'était pas seulement la forme d'une personne qui se transformerait en lumière, mais plutôt la lumière et l'énergie qui définirait et sculpterait la personne." (Star Trek - The Art of the Film, p. 104) * Russell Earl, Directeur des Effets Visuels chez ILM précise : "J.J. a décrit l'effet comme téléportant non seulement les particules des personnes mais aussi celles de l'espace immédiat autour d'eux. A mesure que les particules se seraient formées, elles auraient généré de la lumière et seraient devenues visibles, tournoyant dans l'air. La lumière s'accumulerait jusqu'à éclater en un éclair, et la personne disparaitrait." * ILM s'est efforcé d'amener la qualité de l'image à un niveau photoréaliste. "Nous nous sommes concentrés sur l'idée de l'espace autour de la personne qui commencerait à vibrer", explique Earl, "enveloppant le sujet à mesure que ses particules étaient aspirées et reconstituées ailleurs." * Travaillant toujours sur le principe de téléporter les objets et les personnes sous formes de particules, les artistes numériques d'ILM générèrent des effet de lumières tournoyantes par le biais d'un simulateur de particules tridimensionnel. "Nous avons construit des modèles en '' des personnages''", explique Earl, "puis nous avons lancé la simulation 3D des particules, en augmentant peu à peu leur nombres, ce qui a produit des trainées lumineuses." Les ingénieurs d'ILM ont alors ajouté des effets de lumière et de torsion grâce à SABRE, un logiciel d'édition vidéo dont ILM est propriétaire, obtenant ainsi un rendu encore plus réaliste. "Nous avons ajouté des effet de torsion dans l'image composite, et Sabré ''sic les particules et les lumières interactives pour simuler un rendu à trois dimensions''", raconte Earl. (Cinefex, n°118, pp. 64 et 67) Divers * Durant Star Trek Adventure, des volontaires étaient choisis dans l'audience, et un effet optique était utilisé pour simuler la téléportation. Elle était ensuite améliorée par vidéo pour les enregistrement vendus à la fin du spectacle. Divers Bien que la phrase "Beam me up, Scotty !" ("Remontez-moi, Scotty !") ait fait son chemin dans les parodies et la culture populaire, le phrase elle-même n'a jamais été prononcée telle quelle dans Star Trek. (Star Trek Encyclopedia) La réplique la plus approchante peut être entendue dans , lorsque Kirk demande "Scotty, beam me up" ("Scotty, remontez-moi"). Ou encore, dans , Kirk dit "Beam me up, Mr. Spock" ("Remontez-moi, M. Spock"). Seules deux autres occurrences utilisent l'expression "Beam me up", dans et . Apocryphe Une explication potentielle aux différences entre les téléporteurs de Star Trek et de La Nouvelle Génération est proposée dans le roman Dark Mirror. Dans ce roman, l Enterprise-D entre en contact avec une version de l'univers-miroir dans laquelle l'Empire Terrien existe encore au 24ème siècle. O'Brien y explique que les téléporteurs de l'époque de Kirk étaient bien plus puissants mais beaucoup moins sophistiqués, et que l'on connaissaient mal les anomalies spatiales et la manière dont elles pouvaient affecter le système. La puissance accrue des téléportaurs de l'époque permettait cependant de compenser la plupart des anomalies. Liens externes * ca:Transportador cs:Transportér de:Transporter en:Transporter es:Transportador it:Teletrasporto ja:転送装置 nl:Transporter pl:Transporter pt:Transportador ru:Транспортер Catégorie:Technologie de téléportation Catégorie:Ligne temporelle Kelvin